


Vrillé

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M, Français | French, Season/Series 01
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La situation s’est vrillée. Est partie en spirale et a échappé à tout contrôle avant qu’il ait eu le temps de réaliser ce qu’il se passait. (Saison 1)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vrillé

La situation s’est vrillée. Est partie en spirale et a échappé à tout contrôle avant qu’il ait eu le temps de réaliser ce qu’il se passait.

-=-

Il voulait la charmer, pas la séduire.

Il n’est pas aussi innocent qu’il en a parfois l’air, il sait ce qu’il fait. Sans doute pas aussi averti qu’il devrait l’être, mais incontestablement pas aussi innocent qu’il en a parfois l’air.

Les petits sourires volés, les petits regards échangés, les petites phrases bien placées, c’est une chose, c’était sans grand risque, presque innocent sinon dans les intentions au moins dans les actes et les conséquences. Ce n’est pas comme si ç’avait pu aller plus loin, entre Katie, les gardiens, les va-et-vient, son bon sens et son éthique à elle, ses éclairs de conscience morale à lui, pas tout à fait étouffés par son dévouement au Plan.

Mais tout laisser tomber, traverser tout le complexe pour aller la récupérer dans cette petite pièce et la soustraire à la meute ? Ca, ça n’a plus rien d’innocent, de sans risque. Elle ne sait pas qu’elle s’est retrouvée dans cette situation à cause de lui, et elle pense, peut-être, qu’il a agi juste par sollicitude ; elle n’est pas consciente de son sentiment de culpabilité. Mais elle ne sait pas non plus ce qu’il a mis en danger, presque sacrifié, pour cela, et elle ignore à _quel point_ il a agi par sollicitude.

Il voulait la charmer, pas la séduire. Mais il tend les mains vers elle pour l’aider à descendre du faux plafond, les enroule autour de sa taille et réceptionne sa descente. Pendant quelques secondes, ils se regardent fixement et il réalise qu’il vient d’y avoir un nouvel accroc au Plan.

Il est presque soulagé quand un des membres de la meute charge et les sépare.

-=-

Il voulait faciliter les choses, pas les compliquer.

La charmer était supposé atteindre ce but : faciliter l’accès à l’infirmerie, faciliter sa présence dans l’infirmerie, faciliter sa liberté de mouvement dans cette pièce de l’infirmerie. Peut-être pas dépouiller Sara de toute prudence, mais au moins lui faire baisser sa garde. Et pendant quelque temps, ça a suffi, ça a fonctionné. A la perfection.

Mais elle a commencé à s’intéresser à _lui_ , ce n’était pas prévu et c’est un problème. La charmer était à propos d’elle, la séduire est à propos de lui. Ca complique les choses quand elle prend ombrage de l’existence de Nika, ça complique un peu plus les choses quand elle ne le laisse plus s’attarder dans l’infirmerie – examen, injection, retour en cellule, plus de petites phrases bien placées – ça complique encore plus les choses quand elle commence à poser et à se poser des questions sur lui. Ca a un parfum d’inextricable quand elle en vient à s’inquiéter pour lui d’une façon que le serment d’Hippocrate ne lui impose certainement pas. Les choses deviennent vraiment bien plus compliquées quand elle commence à le trouver plus intéressant pour lui-même que pour l’intérêt qu’il lui porte à elle.

Il la saisit doucement par le bras, et après une ou deux secondes, elle se dégage en fixant un point imaginaire devant elle. Il regarde ses émotions et le poignet de Sara lui filer entre les doigts ; l’accroc au Plan s’élargit, la situation part un peu plus en vrille, et la spirale semble soudain plus serrée.

La charmer était volontaire, la séduire est un douloureux dommage collatéral.

-=-

Il voulait l’atteindre, pas être touché.

Il s’était fait d’elle une image, parce qu’il est bien plus facile d’atteindre (le terme qui s’appliquerait en fait ici est "utiliser", et il est aussi laid que la réalité qu’il recouvre) une image que d’atteindre une personne. L’image était presque exacte, juste inanimée, et c’était beaucoup plus simple ainsi.

Elle traverse la cour et lui lance un regard qu’il ne veut pas déchiffrer. Près de lui, Sucre demande s’il va _l’utiliser_ (et le mot le fait tiquer) et quand il lui répond qu’il ne sait pas encore, c’est un mensonge. Il l’a déjà utilisée et il ne veut pas recommencer, mais quelle que soit la façon dont il s’y prendra, il en viendra forcément à ça.

La cour semble se mettre à tournoyer autour de lui et il s’accroche au grillage.

-=-

Il voulait contrôler la situation, pas s’y empêtrer.

Tout le Plan est une question de préparation, minutie, maîtrise, contrôle. Il réalise un peu trop tard à quel point il ne peut pas maîtriser et contrôler les personnes. Et encore moins prévoir ce qu’elles vont faire, la façon dont elles vont réagir.

Elle est charmée, voire séduite, mais pas aveugle ni naïve ; peut-être d’une certaine façon l’est-elle même moins que lui. La clef réapparaît trop soudainement, trop miraculeusement, et elle le regarde bien en face quand elle donne l’ordre de changer la serrure. Il se force à soutenir son regard et à inspirer-expirer.

Il a voulu jouer et gagner sur les deux tableaux – sauver Lincoln, préserver la confiance de Sara – et pour l’heure, il est en train de perdre sur toute la ligne.

Il a l’impression de voir les couleurs froides et stériles de l’infirmerie se mettre à virevolter comme dans un kaléidoscope, et il se retient au bord de la table d’examen.

-=-

La situation s’est vrillée. Il peut vivre avec la possibilité d’entraîner dans une descente en tourbillon Abruzzi ou T-Bag ; mais il ne sait pas comment gérer la notion que Sara est prise dans la chute. Elle était supposée baisser sa garde, pas le regarder comme elle est en train de le regarder. Il était supposé s’infiltrer sous la cuirasse, pas regretter d’avoir à le faire et vouloir lui rendre ce regard.

Il est debout dans l’infirmerie en face d’elle, le visage calme et l’estomac dans la gorge. Il abat ses cartes et il se demande dans quel sens la spirale va l’emporter.

-FIN-


End file.
